heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.05 - Rhino's Rampage
Quiet night in New York, at least as quiet as this city ever gets. You couldn't see a star in the sky but it was a beautiful night. Spider-Man was laying against the side of the building with his hands behind his head, facing downward and was looking at the sky musing to himself, "You know, I think tonight's going to be quiet. Real quiet. Maybe I could finish up my paper due tomorrow." But several streets away Rhino had just burst into Goliath National Bank FDIC. None of the alarms were set yet, but they would be. He had various bags and satchels looped about him as he was cramming everything he could in there. Damn Rhino suit had no pockets. Hawkeye is out on patrol. he has started doing that again. The GNB building is a bit outside his normal route but he hears the alarms and starts to head toward them after all that is what heroes do. His rush toward danger slows up as he sees the sheer size of this particular danger. He smiles, "Well I guess everything his bigger in New York.' He muses to himself. Yowza! Spider-Sense! He then hears some screams off in the distance and starts swinging in that direction. If he hadn't of said anything he could have had that quiet evening. Dang luck. Rhino came bursting out of the front of the bank, toppling over any of the bank security guards who were working that evening. No doubt, everything is big in New York and Rhino was certainly no exception. He hadn't noticed the hero in purple in the distance, but started running in the opposite direction making use of the traffic jam. He pushed aside or tramped over any cars or any one who got in his way. Hawkeye takes off after the Rhino, "Great seems this guy has some powers, let's hop he is not as tough as he looks." He heads to the rooftops the first chance her gets, less traffic in the way there and he can move a bit faster. Once he gets a clear line of sight he takes a shot ann arrow aimed for the large figures calf,m or course it is just a normal blunt tipped arrow enough to knock over a normal man but likely barely noticed even the Rhino's hide. That's the trouble with a man like Rhino, while his concept is borderline ridiculous he doesn't beat around the bush. He is a lean mean, huge Rhino and isn't afraid to push his weight around. The arrow bounces off of his leg and he doesn't even notice. Catching up is Spider-Man, swinging alongside and waves when he catches sight of Hawkeye, "Hey, Hawkguy was it? Care for a team up?" Clint looks over and smiles at Spider-Man, "Close it's Hawkeye." he smiles, "and sure, though are we required to try and bunch each other first or since there is a visible bad guy present can we skip that part?" he looks over at he rampaging Rhino, "You fought this guy before?" "I know that's a comic trend, but we don't need to go go hero versus hero...not that I read comics." Should really focus. Oops! He launched a line towards the edge of the building and ran alongside Hawkeye, "He's basically a brick house, can't penetrate that skin unless you've got a crazy /crazy/ trick arrow. Need to slow him down!" Hawkeye nods as he moves along with Spidey, "Alright I can slow him down but it will likely also make him angry.' The archer in purple smiles, he has a plan. First part of it is to shot one of his explosive tipped arrows high into the sky as an arc that will bring it down directly in front of the Rhino, again not likely to hurt him but hopefully make a hole he will fall into. Holy property damage! That does create a hole into the street, and since Rhino is barreling through he doesn't notice as he falls into the large sewage line underneath the surface. This was good, and it also gave Spidey an idea. He dove head first and as he swung past the fallen Rhino, slid off a few of the bags to swing ahead of him and called out, "Want your payday? Better get up tubby!" Hawkeye is not quite as quick as Spidey but he rushes to give the red and blue clad superhero some back up he knocks another arrow and waits for Rhino to come back up and he smiles, "Ready to back oyu play.' he says to Spidey, "Anything i should know?" Dang, if only Spider-Man was one of those telepath thingies. Where were those girls he met the other day? They would suddenly be really handy right about now. He should text Sophie. Should really be focusing on what's going on right now! He shot a bunch of webbing at his feet to hopefully stop him for a few seconds as he slipped over to land next to Hawkeye, "Got a theory. His face is the only thing that's exposed, skin's got to breathe. Do you have a spicy hot arrow in that quiver? Shot it!" Clint nods, "Alright I will see what I can do." he then starts to feel his way through the quiver. He then finds one that might fit the bill, "Alright incoming." he says, "Might want to look away." he then fires a flare arrow at the feet of Rhino after all with flashes that bright comes a lot of heat as well. "What the hell?" Rhino called out as he reached for his face to pull out the arrow. That would have stung enough, since it was his unprotective face but the heat cased much more damage next to the blinding. Spider-Man jumped towards one of the steam tubes along the wall and blasted it towards him, "Hey Hawkeye, did you order a Rhino extra crispy? Got anything that binds?" Hawkeye grins, "Got just the think, a couple of them in fact." He starts your with the putty arrow to hold the big man in the path of the Steam now shooting at him, then his bola arrow attempting to trip up the Rhino, "Got a Net arrow too but that might be over kill." While Rhino was over heated, he still was barging about and knocked Spider-Man off the wall, "Just shoot it!" He web-lined to the other wall to yank open another tank, "Trust me, this guy is over-kill!" And at that, he swung a large arm at Hawkeye. The arms connects Hawkeye goes flying back into the air, knocked for quite a loop as he was no where near prepared for the strength of the Rhino though flying backwards he does get off the shot with the neck arrow thankfully the aim does not have ot be precise and he is one of the best in the world. He ends up getting a not so soft landing into a parked car and lays there dazed a bit before starting to struggle back up to his feet. thank goodness for SHIELD armored costumes. "Hawkeye!" He wasn't a Hulk, or a Namor, or any of them other crazy spandex types who don't seem to feel the punch of everything. But he was a guy that Spider-Man always respected, always admired the dedication to his skill archery. He of course knew he was Hawkeye when he first met him, but you know. Have a role to play and all Somewhat awkwardly, he shifted so his legs would hold the pipe towards him as he launched plenty of web-fluid to keep him still. He definitely was slowing down as the sweat was really pouring off of his face. Hawkeye shouts out, 'I'm alright." Sounds like he is in pain but well he is too stubborn to ever admit that. He then stats back toward the Rhino walking slowly and deliberately. He brings up an arrow and fires and incendiary arrow into the steam to add some more heat to things, as he jeeps walking forward. Rhino was breathing heavily and fell to one knee, and then the other. The bags fell off of his arms as money and other goods began to spill into the gross water amount. "Stupid...heroes...rent. Momma!" He's looking loopy and...going down! He crashed down face forward and could have dove onto Hawkeye. Spider-man with a grunt pushed him at least to his side, so the big ridiculous criminal wouldn't drown. Not his style. He whipped off a fake sweat from his brow, even if it was suddenly quite hot in there, "Whew! Thanks Hawkeye, you know your stuff." He held his fist out for Hawkeye to bump it. Clint gives Spidey the fist bump, "Thanks." he grins, "You did good work too, nice idea on the heat that made this a lot easy, cause let me tell you he packs a wallop." he stretches a bit all creaky like. He smiles, "Nice to meet you, and good to know the Bugle isn't right about ya." He then adds, "Not that I thought they were." Underneath the mask Spider-Man smirks, "What you buy all of that? Gee great." Which of course in all actuality he works for. And yeah that does super awkward things for his self-confidence, no doubt about that. He let out a laugh, "But I appreciate it, really." He reached into the belt hidden underneath his shirt and pulled out a card with a handwritten number on it with a sketched doodle of a spider, "Ever need some help, or a guy who understands all of this craziness, feel free to call or text me." Clint takes the card, "thanks." he then reaches into a compartment on the bottom of his quiver and offers Spidey one of his own. There is no name or logo on it, just a number. "Takes care of yourself Spidey. Category:Log